hurian_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Keino Arms Company
₣38.93 billion | operating_income = ₣12.51 billion | net_income = ₣11.66 billion | assets = ₣28.79 billion | equity = ₣15.02 billion | num_employees = 134,873 (2012 est.) | divisions = | subsid = Musanze Defense Systems | homepage = }} The Keino Arms Company is a Hurian arms manufacturer specializing in small arms and munitions. it was founded in 1907 by Faraji Keino, a retired veteran of the Hurian Land Forces. He used his government pension to set up a small weapons shop out of home in Nne, Tamabarare, and over time, established the first domestic arms industry in Huria. The company headquarters is currently located in Tambara, Mavuno, and employs 134,873 workers as of November 2012. Hasanati Matiku is the current Chairman and Chief Executive Officer of the Keino Arms Company. Keino remains Huria's largest weapons producer, and the largest on the African continent. All of its revenue comes from military sales, and most of its products are purchased by the government. In 2003, Keino purchased Musanze Defense Systems, and gained the company's electronic system facilities. The company remains a subsidary of Keino, and sales its own line products independently of its parent company. History Early History , founder of the Keino Arms Company]] Following his retirement from the Hurian Armed Forces in 1906, Faraji Keino, a native of Tamabarare, sought to do something else as he had plenty of time and money to do it. He had wished to start a company in the virgin territory that was Huria, and began looking for an industry he could start with. Agriculture wasn't something he was good at, having lived on an island for most of his life, and fishing an area he had no interest in returning too, and that area was already being exploited by the Bahari Seafood Company. It was then that his wife suggested that he look to the military, and see what they needed. That was the suggestion that would begin the history of Keino Arms Company. During his military career, Keino was witness to a number of weapon and munition shortages, irregular equipment for the general infantry units, and the lack of proper logistics in terms of supply for the army. He thus noted that Huria needed a local arms manufacturer to keep his fellow soldiers well-equipped with weapons. He would also ensure that the weapons would be equipped the proper ammunition needed, as during Hurian War of Independence, that the Hurian soldiers using Mauser Model 1889 rifles discovered that during ammunition shortages that the British .303 rounds they were finding were incompatible with their weapons, which used 7.65×53mm Argentine rounds. This could not be allowed in the future. In 1907, pulling together all of his money including his pension from the government, Keino built a small arms plant in the basement of his house, and with the aid of his family and friends, began producing the Keino Model 1907, which came to be the standard-issue rifle given the Hurian soldiers. The Hurian government under Supreme Commander Othello Williams, had too noticed the need for a domestically produced weapon, and when Keino approached them with his weapon, they agreed to purchase 130,000 of the guns, and offered to subsidise Keino's company, offering to even build a weapons plant for him outside of the town of Jinja, Uganda. Products Category:Keino Arms Company Category:Defense companies of Huria Category:Copyright